The Ghost Prince
by sailorlyoko4life
Summary: Here is a fresh new spin on the ghost king. What if the king of all ghosts regains control of the ghost zone? He came back after Danny sealed him... and he sets his sights on the young half-breed. What if Vlad actually does something selfless for once! And what happens when Sam forces Danny to make a choice that changes everything. Find out here! No slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I know this is the first chapter and it might be a little confusing but don't worry, its supposed to be. I was doing a writing challenge and decided I wanted to keep it that way.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this show... if I did they wouldn't have fired the guy that made it awesome and they would've had a better budgeting and would have continued it instead of canceling it.**

 _Fatherly love is great, but surprises are better_

Danny woke up in his bed with a start. He sat up so fast he almost flew out of bed. His dream had been horrible... a nightmare in which the king had taken everything from him. He took in deep breaths and tried to calm himself down. It was just a dream. He looked around his room, still the same as ever. Purple drapes on the windows, his computer in the corner on his desk, and his dresser and closet and everything else was normal, just like it should be. He was home, so why did he suddenly feel so out of place?

Danny heard a sudden knock on his bedroom door.

"Danny? May I come in?" an adult males voice asked.

"Ummm, yeah, sure." Danny replied, quickly trying to wipe the sweat off of his face so he wouldn't see it. His father walked in and sat next to him on his bed.

"Are you alright my boy? I heard you screaming Danny …. did you have another nightmare?" He asked, worry all over his face. Danny knew his father loved him, and that he didn't want him to keep waking up to these unpleasant dreams.

"Its fine... I just... it was different this time." Danny sighed, figuring he might as well tell the truth. If he didn't then how could his father help him? "Vlad had slipped the drug into your drink, but you never drank it. And then you proceeded to what you did. I'm not saying I believe it, but the idea still makes me scared that when I wake up, this will be the dream and the dream will be the reality." It was deep for Danny to say that. And the older man knew that Danny had to truly trust him to tell him that. He put his hand on the young mans shoulder. He gave him an understanding look. This made Danny feel a little better.

"I know these dreams are hard on you, but I also know that they are just that, dreams. I would never do anything to hurt you, you are my only son. You are strong and independent, and you are smart and were born to be a leader. Plus, if this was the dream then i'm sure your mind wouldn't conjure up the problems we have here. Speaking of which... are you ready for another day of learning about the world around us?" The older man asked with a smile.

"Yeah, just let me get dressed first and i'll be down for breakfast soon. Wait what time is it? Are the others even up yet?" His father chuckled in amusement at his sons sudden realization.

"No, they are still sleeping. But get dressed anyhow, I have something I want to show you before breakfast is ready." Danny nodded and when his father left he got into the shower and after rinsing off he got dressed into one of his more common clothes.

He looked into the mirror and admired how the jacket complimented his green eyes and silver hair. The hint of purple in the jacket was a nice touch too. He looked at his closet, where on the other side of his royal attire was his regular clothes for when he visited the human world. Sometimes he missed those days, but it wasn't like he couldn't go back if he wanted too. But he knew that It would always be risky going back. The current problems his father spoke of were lurking in that realm. It would be detrimental to his father if he were to get killed in the other world, and he couldn't have that. Yes Danny still wished he could visit with this friends and family ... but it was for the best that he stay here for now. Plus, if something happened to him there then some of his ghost friends would never forgive him for going without them. Jake and Randy especially would be mad they missed a chance to fight.

Danny snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his father ask if he was ready through the door. He said almost and quickly styled his hair and threw on his shoes. He was kinda curious as to what the king wanted to show him, but he knew he still had to maintain appearances or else he would be in for a lecture again.

 **OMG that was soooooo hard to doooooo! Trying to keep the whole thing neutral until the end was difficult, but It was also kinda fun cause it challenged me. I needed to make sure you could read it as if it was Jack talking to Danny and he was still home so I had to leave out sooooo many details to make it work. So how do you think I did on the challenge?**

 **I wanted to do this cause there are sooooo many 'Danny becomes the king' fanfics out there but none where the king actually takes interest in Danny and Danny becomes the prince instead. And the idea has been rattling around my head for a week now so I decided, why not? And does anyone think I should do a chapter that redoes this chapter with the proper details or just leave it be? Like add in the details that would have shown how Danny has adjusted to the royal ghost life. I kinda want to but then I'm not sure others would care... anyways...**

 **Please review and tell me if I should keep going!**

 **Next chapter(if there is one) : we go back to the beginning where the king escapes again and sets his sights on Danny. Meanwhile Danny is dealing with another ghostly problem at the time when a strange haze finds him in the middle of the fight creating yet another problem for him. Will Danny figure it out before its too late? Or will he fail and loose the fight to this new enemy?**


	2. The Prince and his Father

**Alrighty so things are back to how they should be from here on out. No more challenge. But you guys might kill me. HAHAHA maybe not but it will be entertaining to know certain reactions. But a special thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far,** **FMAlover32,** **ghostlybrownies, Zinnia99,** **DPN2012** **and especially to** **phantasmal-wanderer** **who truly inspired me to continue this story and to make it as epic as I can for you guys. Thank you all soooo much for your support! It really does mean a lot to me!**

 *******IMPORTANT TO READ!**********

 **Just to be clear every chapter will be split. The one half will be the past that leads up to where we were in the first chapter. The other half will be whats currently happening since the first chapter until we meet the first chapter and then simultaneously end the story with the finally. If you watch Once Upon A Time ( which is a kick ass show that I think most people would enjoy, especially with all the Disney references and mind boggling new takes on old characters) then you will understand this perfectly because that is exactly how I'm doing this. So I hope that clears up any confusion.**

 **Well here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this amazing show.**

 _The Prince and his Father_

Danny woke up in his bed with a start. He sat up so fast he almost flew out of bed. His dream had been horrible... a nightmare in which the king had taken everything from him. He took in deep breaths and tried to calm himself down. It was just a dream. He looked around his room, still the same as ever. Purple drapes on the windows, his computer in the corner on his desk, and his dresser and closet and everything else was normal, just like it should be. He was home, so why did he suddenly feel so out of place?

Danny heard a sudden knock on his bedroom door.

"Danny? May I come in?" an adult male's voice asked.

"Ummm, yeah, sure." Danny replied, quickly trying to wipe the sweat off of his face so he wouldn't see it. His father walked in and sat next to him on his bed.

"Son, are you okay? I know ever since that ghost attacked you have been having these nightmares... but is there really nothing I can do to help you easy them?" Danny was shocked at the sudden heartfelt questions. He never saw his father look so lost before, and that was saying something. He looked down at his blue sheets and at his rocket stuff, anywhere but his father's face.

"Dad, it's okay. The whole town was under siege too, I'm sure other kids are having the similar dreams and are just dealing with it until they stop. I have a family of ghost hunters, I'm safe and I know that. It's okay." Danny hated seeing his father this way, it was unlike his goofy self, but it especially bothered him seeing Jack this way because it brought attention to him.

He knew why he kept having these dreams... He knew it was because of him closing the sarcophagus of forever sleep that had almost killed him is what he kept dreaming about... The sarcophagus must have lined up with his ghost energy and affected him, plus the ever looming question of what would happened to him if he had died? Would he just be gone or would he just lose his human half... and just be a full ghost? Either way he wouldn't be able to attend school anymore, or live with his family...

Jack could see that his son was deep in thought, and probably tired too. "Hey Danny, would you like to go on a trip with me today? I'm going about nine-ish to this Mall a few towns over for something specific in a store that's there. I could sure use the company. We could also go to some stores that you like too if you want." Jack wanted to help Danny take his mind off of things. Danny's face did lift at the prospect of going to a mall which would no doubt have a video game store. Then he double checked on what today was...

"Um, Dad. Today is Wednesday... as in a school day." He pointed out. But Jack didn't seem to care, he even had a bit of a sly expression on his face.

"And your mother is out of town and we will be back before your sister gets home so she will never have to know. Come on Danny! Spend a day with your dad and live a little!" Jack said in a quite yell and a slap to the back, as to not wake Jazz up. Danny was surprised, (*)but when life hands you free skip days, then you go shopping with them. Danny was getting excited. A stress free day! His father could tell that it had worked in lifting his spirits, so he took it as his cue to leave and let him get a few more hours of sleep before their trip.

Danny texted Tucker and Sam to help keep Jazz off his trail so she hopefully won't figure out that he wasn't at school, and asked them if they wanted anything, or at least to keep their cell phones on so he could text them. Then he felt tired so he laid back down and found it surprisingly easy to get back asleep.

 **~Meanwhile in the ghost zone, in the present~**

Danny is excited to see what his father wanted to show him. The king leads him through a corridor he had never seen before; with barely anything on the walls, which was usual for the palace, and little to no light. Typically the palace corridors were decorated with at least a statue, armor, or a banner or two. Danny was getting a creepy vibe off of this place the closer they got to it, it felt powerful, old.

Pariah only smirked when he noticed his son's growing worried face.

"Can you feel it my boy? The history that lies here?" He asked Danny. Danny looked at him and gave a a curt nod.

"Yeah, it's almost like it from another world. Like we aren't even in the same palace anymore."

"That's because we aren't." Pariah stated, and Danny froze in his tracks. He looked at the king with a very questioning look, along with concern. The king outright laughed at his son's human expression. He always got a kick out of him when his human side showed. Then he continued walking, Danny following suit.

"My prince, where I am taking you holds the key to why this whole ordeal started. Why he was after you, and why you must stay here. This place will give you all the answers you need to know, and even some I might not be ready to tell you." He took a deep breath, and had a solemn look on his face. The king was almost dreading taking Danny here, but it had to be done in order to ensure he never tries to leave... and it was about time he stopped beating around the ghostly bush and let him know that he really did have answers to all the questions Danny used to ask when he first woke up here.

"All of the questions that I've been wondering about since I got here, e-everything you wouldn't tell me, it will all be _revealed_ at this place?" The prince of ghosts couldn't believe it. He could tell this wasn't something Pariah was super excited about, but he couldn't help but be excited and giddy himself.

All this time the king had been giving him vague answers and telling him he would just have to trust him, and eventually after an indecent with the hooded figure, the indecent that made him realized he could trust him, well after that he kinda stopped acting like a prisoner and started acting like what his title was. He knew if his father had secrets then they must be for a good reason. One time he did remember him promising to tell him when he felt he was ready to know the whole truth... and that time was apparently now.

Danny couldn't help but be proud to know that he had finally, after all this time, been considered ready for the real story. To know exactly what this predicament was all about and where it stemmed from. Maybe then he could help his father fight. Maybe then he could help figure out a plan to defeat the one who was after him. And maybe then he could figure out how to see his family again. There was so much riding on this for him, and they were still only walking in a long dark corridor that now seemed to never end.

 **Honestly, I hadn't intentionally made the chapters correlate, well maybe the beginning yes but I didn't realize until l the * that I was going with the same title as the first chapter. I laughed so hard when I realized it!**

 **Big thanks to my awesome beta sonamyforever! She is a close friend of mine and is great!**

 **Anyhow, what did you think? I love to know what you think of the story so far! Plus reviews always make my day!**


	3. Bathroom breaks have meaning, so do sist

**Alrighty! After a long absence I am back with this story! Thank you for all of your continues support**

 **FMAlover32, phantasmal-wanderer, ghostlybrownies, Zinnia99, DPN2012, OfLifeDeathAndAllBetween, and InfernalFox! You have no idea how inspiring it is to have people comment on this story! I'm actually planning it to be one of those awesome stories that are just asesome, or at least will try to the best of my ability to do so. Support is so amazing though and really makes my day when I see someones reviewd this story! :D**

 **Anyways, now i've got this story in the bag and have a real plan for it! So without further adue I will let you start in on the third chapter.**

 ***p.s. Please tolerate my mistakes, I will have my beta reader beta it once she feels better. She's been pretty sick for the past month and I didn't want to bother her.**

 **Disclaimer: You know the show would be doing this if I was apart of that staff in charge of the story board.**

 _ **Bathroom breaks have meaning, so do sisters**_

While out with his dad Danny stared out the window of the RV and watched as the forest went by them on their way to the mall. Danny was happy about not having to worry about anything today, though the more logical side of him knew that it most likely wouldn't stay that way if he let his guard down to much. Plus he was with his dad, so things were bound to get out of hand some way or another.

As they arrived at the mall Danny felt something tingle in the back of his head, he looked around a bit but saw nothing, so he let it slip. _Man, I really need to at least try to relax, i_ _t's not like my ghost sense actually went off. Just a weird feeling._

Him and his dad went into the mall and searched the store map for how to get to the store his dad was so interested in.

Danny wasn't all that interested in his fathers blathering, though some of the things the man talked about were rather amusing.. Danny had always said that he didn't care for his fathers hobbies much outside of the occasional usefulness/sometimes harmful inventions and or ideas and that certainly applied here as well.

Danny and Jack found the store and as Jack continued to be, well Jack, Danny eyed different things he thought could be useful to him and his gang and secretly made a mental list of things to get with Jazz later if she was ok with him flying them back here sometime after school this week (you had to be 16 or over to get certain things due to store policy)

After Jack had obtained what he had needed, he cheerfully blathered on about it all the way back. Half way home though Danny got that feeling again. His internal danger sense was going off, but he didn't see anything wrong, and his ghost sense wasn't going off. _What could be causing me to feel to alert and antsy all of the sudden? Maybe... a new sense? Well whatever it is I think we need to stop._ Danny decided to go with his gut feeling and asked his dad to pull over at a gas station so he could go to the bathroom( claiming that he wouldn't go in the one in the RV due to it not being clean, which was actually true), and when they were in the station looking at some snacks to get, the RV exploded.

Everyone hit the deck as it also blew up two gas pumps, which fortunately had no one at them. The whole store shook and it felt like there was an earthquake vibrating the air, everything fell down and you could just feel this weird energy shaking everything (probably something ecto related from the RV). Danny and Jack couldn't believe it. What had just happened?

Afterwords they got a lift home from the cops, and once the fire fighters cleared everything they found out it was a leak in one of the ecto filters that caused a chain reaction in the vehicle and if they hadn't stopped when they had then it would have met up with the gas tank and blown them up on their way home.

Maddie and Jazz met them at the doorstep and Danny couldn't escape his moms death grip on him. She was pratically weeping that she could have lost them. Jazz motioned Danny to talk privately later on. They met in her room and made sure their parents wouldn't hear them.

"So what actually happened? Did a ghost attack or something?" Jazz asked, curious to know the real story. But she didn't get the answer she was expecting.

"Actually, nothing, well as far as I know of. I just wanted to stop at the station and all of the sudden it exploded while we were in there." Danny answered, rubbing the back of his neck where the tingling had been earlier. His sister analyzed him for a few minutes.

"That place was only and hour and a half away, why did you ask to stop?" She wasn't going to chalk it up to coincidence so easily, she knew this family too well. Things like this don't just happen. Plus, she knew her little brother well too, and she could feel there was something on his mind.

"Well, and don't make fun of me ok? But there was just this feeling I kept getting. I felt it earlier but ignored it, until after we left and I got it again, but stronger. It was like an anxiety just came over me and I felt trapped and had a sense of danger all around me. I had to get out of the RV. I didn't understand it but I trusted the feeling and asked to stop at the next gas station to go to the bathroom. Then, BOOM!" He thew his hands up in the air for emphasis. His sister got the idea, but was puzzled by the story.

"I know what your thinking, and trust me I already thought of it too. Maybe its a new ghost power or maybe just a sense I have developed for danger. But honestly whatever it is I'm thankful for it. Imagine if we hadn't been out at all, it could have just blown up all of the sudden here at home and taken the whole house with it." Danny sighed, thinking of the other way it could have gone.

" Yeah, we are soooo lucky that Dad _took you out of school_ just to go _shopping_ and have the RV _blow up_ and nearly kill the both of you!" Jazz slightly raised her voice, she was still a little peeved that her father was encouraging Danny in such a way. Their mom was still yelling about it at Jack too, after she had stopped weeping she went totally enraged mother on her husband. Danny understood why Jazz was angry and he knew she wasn't truly angry at him, he just let out another long sigh and apologized.

She put her hand on his shoulder and gave him one of her meaningful smiles that showed how much she cared about him. "Did it help with the nightmares to sleep in and get away for a while?" She asked as gently as possible. Danny looked at her shocked, how did she know that was the purpose of him going? "Hey I'm not as stupid as our dad, plus I kinda heard you two talking this morning. Well I heard the first part, not the skipping school part." She emphasized a little annoyance at that, but soon went back to being concerned. "Honestly your scream this morning kinda startled me awake... you don't have to if you don't want to, but if you ever want to talk about it, you know I'm always here." Jazz wanted him to know he could always talk to her, and he knew that.

"Actually yeah, maybe its about time I did talk to someone about it." Danny said; he took a deep sigh and and started explaining. Jazz was shocked he was actually opening up, and she was glad he did. It sounded horrifying to have that dream over and over again. She couldn't imagine having to relive that near death experience more then once. No wonder he was screaming. It was hard for him to talk about, she could tell; he kept wording things very carefully and seemed to be trying to not let his emotions show too much.

When he talked about the part about wondering what would happen if he did die, it got her kinda wondering too. What would happen to his human half? Or would he just die all together? It brought up many questions, ones she didn't want the answers too any time soon, and neither did Danny. It was hard for her to know that all of these questions of death, questions that no 15 year old boy should have to worry about or even take seriously, were very real and had to be taken very seriously for Danny. He wasn't just some normal kid. He had to keep in mind that he could very well be gone tomorrow from a mistake on the battlefield or even something as simple as a mere accident.

She pulled him into a hug, one that he returned gratefully. They didn't have to say anything more, it was one of those things that they both understood didn't need to be spoken to convey. They both jumped when their mother came to the door and told them that supper was ready, (apparently she had been making it while yelling at Jack) and had a small smile on her face, no doubt seeing the hug and most defiantly not from hearing anything that was said (thankfully).

After that everything seemed to go back to normal for about a week, until Danny woke up one morning with a 'cold'.

 **-Meanwhile no one had known that there was a natural ghost portal opened nearby during the time of the explosion, and that ecto energy released reached into the zone and shook everything near it up -**

The waves of an explosion shook everything in its path up, even a giant rock of stone that seemed to be brick like had cracked and fell to pieces, leaving a sarcophagus in its wake. It had been softly pushed open by a dark hand and a figure which exuberated power sat up within it.

"ARUGGHGHGGHHGH!" He shouted in his low soothing voice, as he stretched his bones and muscles from being locked in a sarcophagus for nearly a century. It took him some time to realize he was home, but not home. It was all destroyed and floating rock of what used to be a palace, and the central symbol of a kingdom. This was rather heartbreaking for the figure. But he got a hold on his emotions, which he was quite skilled at, and tried to shake his memories of their fog. He got out of the sarcophagus and went to fly around the rock a bit, to see if there was anything left to sooth him. He found nothing and eventually went to sit on a random floating rock, looking over his torn up skin tight purple shirt and its gold belt and bracelets on his wrists. Everything was banged up and no longer had any shine to it. His legs were no better off with his armor like pants and gold boots gnashed up and pinching uncomfortably at his toes, he was surprised he could almost still see the reflection of his shoulder length blue flame hair in them. He repositioned himself, being careful of his tattered hood and cape that he still wore from his last moments of happiness before everything fell apart.

He remembered his last day... his father throwing him in the dungeon and deciding his little brother was more fit for the crown then himself. His mother letting him out so he could re-gain what was rightfully his (though it was her fault in the first place), and his brother helping his father seal him away after killing his mother. It was all so gruesome, yet here he was again, out in the physical world of the ghost zone released by some sort of disruption in the ghost zones makeup. He wondered what could be so powerful as to release him. Then he had a better question... how long had it been since he had been sealed? He decided to go to the only logical place he could think of in this circumstance, that would most likely still be around, his old friend Clockwork. He slipped into his shadow powers and glided his dark misty self to what use to be almost like a second home to him.

"Clockwork, everything has changed my friend, how long have I been asleep? What happened to the kingdom? Why are there so many impure ghosts everywhere? And what has become of my old home?" He asked while approaching Clockwork, slowly as he was still trying to process all that he had saw while coming here. He was in a state of mild panic, it was plain to see to one who knew him. A million questions in his head, and answers he was sure he wouldn't like but needed to hear on his friends lips.

Clockwork gave him a solemn expression in his old form, changing to his baby form. He knew why his friend was finally awake, but so much more was released then just his old friend, and there was much to do in order to fix that. But first, to sooth his old friends mind and get him up to speed. He explained all the history that has taken place since his friends fall, his bothers imprisonment, his fathers death, the destruction of his kingdom, the change the ghost zone ultimately went through. He even went into his brothers awakening and re-imprisonment, which had seemed to interest him greatly.

At one point he had given his old friend a couple of human days to read books in his library to catch up on the evolution of the humans. After all it had been 900 years, (90 years in earth time) since his imprisonment. Many things have changed. It was one of his friends favorite hobbies back in the day, and he figured it could only help him adjust, especially considering he had nothing else to really do with his life at this point. He let his friend catch up on the decades that he has missed. He had even created some of the dishes and some of the clothing to let him eat, see and touch, and even played some music. It was actually fun for clockwork (though he would never admit to it) to go over some of earths finer times and remember some of the better things the humans had accomplished. Though with better comes worse, and of course throughout earths history more obsessed people have died and became ghosts here. The increase in population here has been dramatic since his friends fall.

His old friend was in the current decade of pop music and smart-phones when he asked a question he didn't expect.

"So this Danny boy, he is from this era?" Clockwork raised an eyebrow at his friend, he had not thought about it, but once he did he could see why Danny's existence and self would be of interest to his friend.

"Yes, he would be seen as normal aside from his families, *cough cough*, business. But I have kept a very close eye on him since his accident that gave him his abilities and I would say he has become more extraordinary with every passing battle. Though with growth comes mistakes, but with mistakes comes wisdom. He has learned much, and will hopefully continue to do so." The figure could tell Clockwrok has an interest in this boy, mostly because after all of this history recap and he hasn't heard him once talk to in-depth or even change his tone of voice for any person or event. It was clear to him this boy must be capable of great things. Maybe even...

"Would the boy be able to help me?" The figure asked Clockwork earnestly. Clockwork rubbed his chin some in thought, and then gave him a smirk. He changed into his young man self and answered. 

"Yes, I suppose he could, if your thinking what I think your thinking, but you would have to be very careful as to how you approach him. Timing is essential, and I don't think now would be good. He has ice powers that he is having problems with at the moment and is a little tied up with a ghost called Undergrowth. I'm hoping he realizes that he needs help from some old acquaintances, but only time will tell if he is smart enough to think about going to them, or if he even can. My suggestion would be to watch him, get to know him from a distance first.

Also you would have to get to know the 'new' ghost realm and its inhabitants as well. As you can tell much has changed and just learning about things is different from actually knowing how to work with them." The shadow ghost thought long and hard about this. He had a feeling he knew the 'acquaintances' that Clockwork was talking about, it could only be the frost people that had been long awaiting the 'great one' since his brother was born. He wondered if his old pal was still around there. And he understood that he needed to get out there and create a new image and see and interact with everything before he could make a solid plan. But the boy...

"Is there any way I could infiltrate the boys life? Not manipulate it, just be someone in it. I think getting to know him would be much easier to do if I could actually talk to him." Clockwork thought about it.

"You would have to hide that you are a ghost from his senses, plus he is only his true self around certain people. Also there is the fact that he won't like you asking prying questions, the boy seems to have developed a keen sense for picking up on dangerous people due to a certain 'uncle' of his." Clockwork showed him about Vlad Plasmious and Danny's encounters and relationship. The figure could see why the boy would develop suspicion so quickly after always having another who wanted him and constantly tried to manipulate him all the time. He honestly didn't like the way the halfa man used his power and position to do so. He quite frankly just didn't like the man himself. Danny was a smart boy for never giving in to him and also for holding to his family, even if his father seemed to be an idiot. _It seems we both have/had father issues_. But back to the task at hand, how could he get inside the boys life without cause of suspicion?

He thought about it for a couple of earth days, and then he had it. He came back to Clockwork's main 'living room area' from upstairs in the library and presented his new idea.

"How about a 'special' teacher? Danny's grades are slipping due to the ghost fighting and tiredness, and his parents are concerned about that. What if I was a new study teacher with his own office near the school in that small building there (he pointed to the map he had somehow obtained) that offered extra help to students in need of it? I looked up the most recent materiel for these kids already, so I should be able to fill the position just right. What do you think?" Clockwork was impressed to say the least. He had taught his friend well in the past when he showed him how to utilize his libraries special abilities. He had learned and caught up with the cralicuim in just two days for these kids and has already covered the basis for a cover up and identity in the human world. It didn't surprise him all that much in fact of learning ability, he knew his friend was a very quick learner, but in speed to get this going. He figured he would take longer to morn for all that he has lost. Then again see as it had all ended, maybe he hadn't wanted to go back to that. Maybe moving forward full throttle was best to move on from it all.

"I think it might work, if you can get the acting right. Is this what you really want? I know how much it means to you to get this boys help, but are you sure you want to be a dull fake human living a double life as a retired ghost king?" That stuck a nerve with his old friend.

"You know as well as I do that I was never king! I was a dethroned prince of an disgraceful kingdom. Plus I have always wanted to live in the human world and interact with them, you know this. If it will work then I've got to go into action." Clockwork understood. This plan was going into action, and he wondered how the young halfa would handle it.

"One last warning Mork, be aware that the wave that woke you up has also re-awakened your little brother, and that he has been watching the young boy as well. Will you be able to protect the boy from Pariah's wrath? And how will you do so while still being in your plan?"

"I will handle anything my brother thinks he can throw before the boy even knows about it. As for the plan I don't believe it will be a problem to keep it together. Now if that is all my friend, I have much to do." At that Mork took off, leaving Clockwork with an amused smile. _Things are moving forward indeed. I hope your ready young Daniel._

 **Well there you all have it, the newest chapter. I've still got some more surprises for you and a lot more history to reveal so answers will come. Oh and I have some planning from the Phantom gang and Danny's ghost friends too! So lots more to come! I hope you weren't too confused yet, just to clear some things up this chapter was only the past because it was too long with the present. So the next chapter will be the present. Well tell me what you thought!**


	4. Mysteries

**First off, I swear I drive you all crazy with how slow I update. I am very sorry for that but a lot has happened. My parents were both battleing cnacer for the past year and I was taking care of them, and then we thought it was all over and everything was fine. Then on January 11, 2018 I came home from work to find my dad dead.**

 **Yeah, not how I expected my day to go.**

 **So things have been hard lately. But I have a lot of friends and family and co-workers that love me and support me through it. And for that I am extremely grateful.**

 **I finally got time to sit down with the story and chart it out beginning to end so that I can have a real map to follow for this. That makes this story MUCH easier to write. So I am now back and am planning on continuing this story until its done! YAY!**

 ******IMPORTANT*** I wrote a time line guide at the bottom of this chapter to help clear up the confusion! I hope it helps!**

 _ **Now its time for some gratitude to be given! :D**_

 ** _Thank you so much to everyone who continues to read this story! You guys are what keep inspiring me to make sure this story is as amazing as it can be!_**

IloveRobin1822 **You are the one who reminded me that I need to not wait so long to update. Thank you for your reminder!**

xTCatxx **Thank you sooo much for your continued support! I really appreciate you reviewing! And I love you too!**

Cutiepie120048 **No, Danny and Mork are different ages. But that is true about him opening up more that way. Though I will say its not the only way to get Danny to open up (wink wink)**

DPN2012 **Thank you for always reviewing! And I hope the A/N at the end of this chapter helps explain the time line a little better.**

FMAlover32 **You my friend are awesome for continuing to follow my story for so long! Thank you! And I hope my A/N at the end of the chapter helps clarify the time line better.**

InfernalFox **I will be updating at least once a month from now on! Yay for goals! Thank you for your review!**

 **Again thank you all for your support and I really hope you enjoy this chapter! I will be updating this story at least once a month that way I don't make you guys wait. Well now that we are at the end of this ridiculously long AN lets get to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned this show, it would have continued by now. (still waiting for it to release this year)**

 _Mysteries_

As they came up to the large double doors Danny couldn't help his nervousness. The power here felt so old, it was intense. It kinda reminded him of the sense he got from Clockworks home.

"Are you ready for a grand tour of a fallen kingdom?" His father asked him. He was very serious.

"Yes." Was the prince's answer. Danny stood tall and alert. If this place was as old as it felt then it could also be dangerous too. The king would no doubt protect him if something were to come out of nowhere, but not if he was being stupid and letting his own guard down and simply not paying enough attention.

"Very well then. I welcome you my prince, to the kingdom of De Døde Kongerike." The massive doors creaked loudly as Pariah opened them, doors the concealed the remains of his home from thousands of years ago.

 **-Still in the present. With the Fentons, Sam and Tucker. -**

 **Sam's POV**

It had been almost 7 months now since Danny had been taken. 4 months ago they had seen him again and he clearly wasn't himself. And there were a couple other kids their age they didn't know with him too. At this point Sam was wondering if there was any hope of getting Danny back. Mork has been trying to get figure out what Pariah did to Danny, and he felt he was coming close to an answer with Clockworks help, but it had been months since they started looking for that answer and she was getting impatient at least 2 months ago, let alone now.

Sam was currently pacing in Danny's room again. This had become a habit of hers ever since he first disappeared. Tucker and Jazz were sitting on the bed and doing some work on a echto-gun they had developed together. It was amazing how they had put their tech geek and brainiac minds together to start making ghost inventions themselves instead of waiting for Maddie and Jack to try to figure it out. Then again, Jazz and tucker had more first hand experience with fighting ghosts properly then Maddie and Jack did, so it made sense that they were faster at making new inventions.

"You know, if you keep pacing like that one of these days you are going to trip on the rug you are already wearing out." Jazz commented. Sam looked down to see the rug in Danny's room indeed looking more worn then it use to.

"Sorry, I just..." Sam started but never finished. Jazz understood though. It was hard for everyone and they were all trying to get through it.

"It's ok. Besides I don't even think he ever really cared about the rug." Jazz stated. "We are almost done here." She was handing Tucker one last tool for the finishing touches. They had been working on a way to possibly negate the effects of mind control in a ghost. But the question was if it would work on Danny since he is half human too. Or at all for the matter. They needed to test it on both to make sure.

"Great, I'll call up Ember and tell her we are ready to test it out." Sam said as she left the room to go downstairs to the basement and send a message to Ember.

As Sam passed Jack he asked her "Are they almost done with the ray?" as he saw her walk to the transmission table.

"Yeah they are just finishing it up. I'm letting Ember know that we are ready to test it out. How are things coming on your end?" Sam asked him.

"Well, it looks like I have the engines almost done now so all I have got left is re-wiring some of the controls and re-calibrating the whole thing and I should be done." Jack told her. He decided to grab his water while he was talking and took a swig.

"Cool! Do you maybe want some help with it? Tucker and Jazz should be free now, if the ray works that is. It would be nice to have it just in case."

Sam said as she got done sending her message to Ember.

"That would be great! And let me know how the test runs go with the ray ok?" Jack asked as he went back to finishing up the engines.

"Will do." Sam told him as she headed back to the kitchen to get some leftovers from yesterdays supper. Her and Tucker have been practically living at Fenton works since Danny was taken from them. They've been helping his parents cope with it while trying to figure out what happened to him exactly. Sam's mind constantly went back to 4 months ago when Danny showed up all of the sudden after being kidnapped and seemed so different. His clothes and his 'friends' that he had with him were just the beginning. Though the kids didn't seem bad, it was just all a shock since he was missing and then suddenly appeared again. One thing was clear though, his head had to have been messed with. He was talking about a deal and a war that, at that time at least, didn't exist. And they still didn't understand the deal part. But with the Ghost zone in an uproar like it is, it looks like the war was starting. The Ghost King has returned and he is slowly taking over the ghost zone once again. Things were messy right now, but all they would focus on was the fact that Danny was in the middle of all of it.

"Sam, I think that's enough juice sweety." Maddie said as she gained Sam's attention to the glass of apple juice she was over poring onto the counter and the floor.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" Sam didn't mean to make a mess. Maddie just chuckled while she got a damp cloth to clean it up.

"That's ok Sam, I could tell you were deep in thought." Maddie just smiled sadly at her, she knew what Sam was thinking about. It's what they all thought about whenever they zoned out nowdays.

Maddie was cooking again. Apparently she cooked when she was stressed; she had been making homemade meals for 7 months now. She got better and better with every passing month. She could keep up with Sam's mom now. Infact Sam was pretty sure Maddie had gotten some of her recipes from her own mother.

Jack has been trying to fix the specter speeder still from its damage 10 months ago when Ember had captured it. He's seemed more focused lately, not as joking about ghosts as he used to be. Maddie would help him with things when he asked about them but she seemed to be turning into a normal mom it seemed. Jazz says her parents are just upset about never giving Danny the normal life he wanted in any way and now he is gone and they wanted to try to resemble normal more in case (when) they ever got him back. Maddie gave up ghost hunting to be a better mother to her family. Jack started to be more determined to be better at ghost hunting and became more serious so that he could possibly help get his son back.

"Yeah, well I'm going to grab some leftover Veggie burgers from last night and then go out with Tucker and Jazz to test out the ray with Ember." She stated.

"Oh you kids finally got that done! Well have fun and let us know how things go ok?" Maddie said as she range out the rag she cleaned the juice with.

"We will." Sam found her special food in the fridge and put a few on some plates and heated them up and went back upstairs with them. Time for them to eat ( Yes even Tucker has become ok with eating her vegetarian food now) and then go test out their ray and hope it can help bring Danny back to his senses.

 **Alright! I'm back with a plan! Is anyone getting lost yet? LOL.**

 **So if you haven't figured this out yet, the first chapter is Danny waking up from a dream, but its in the present and this chapter starts off after that. The second chapter is in the past when he woke up from a dream, and that's technically were the story begins. Also in the second chapter is were we meet our new character who is trying to understand what all has happened since he was put away. That is also in the past/beginning of the story.**

 **The third chapter is continuing off of the second one, still in the past/beginning. THIS chapter is in the present, it continues off of the first chapter. Basically every other chapter with switch between past and present until they meet up. I hope that clears some things up...**

 **Well I hope you guys enjoyed and let me know what you think!**


End file.
